The Valiant Knights
by sorrygrimmjow
Summary: The valiant knight Sir Remus has returned late from a battle to find Sir Sirius anxious to see him again AU RLSB oneshot


**Title: **The Valiant Knights**  
Author: **SorryGrimmjow**  
Genre: **Romance  
**Rating:** M**  
Pairings:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin**  
Summary: **The valiant knight Sir Remus has returned late from a battle to find Sir Sirius anxious to see him again**.  
Disclaimers:** The wonderful world of Harry Potter is not at all mine and obviously belongs to the brilliant J. K. Rowling. The plot, however, is mine.**  
Word Count: **2221 words  
**Warnings:** Mature content, read at your own risk.  
**Notes:** Done for a prompt [wolfstar as homo knights].

* * *

The night was dark but for a waning half-moon, its dull light making the path up to the castle more visible. Leafless trees surrounded the path uphill, creating ominous shadows on the dirt and a few instances where the longer branches had brushed against the mare. She was a cloudy grey, well-trained and gentle, and her hooves pounding against the ground were the only sound that night, save for a few hoots of owls. If one listened closely enough, they might hear the distant sounds of music and chatter emerging from the great stone castle up ahead. It was called Bryfield Castle and it housed many brave knights, much like the ones from the songs.

Atop the mare was one of these knights, returning late from a battle. He was anxious to be back in the safe walls of the castle and to see most of the people in it. Sir Remus Lupin was his name, and he was known for being not only talented with a sword, but also for his great intelligence. Some asked why such a smart man would choose to train to be a knight, but the answer was simple, and was waiting for him back in Bryfield.

Remus urged his mare on, who was now only about two hundred feet from Bryfield's moat. Once close enough, he slowed her, and raised his hand to cup around his mouth and call out.

"Lower the bridge! It is I, Sir Remus, back from my duty!"

He waited a moment or two, before he heard one of the guards call to another. Remus watched as it lowered slowly, creating a safe way into the Bryfield's walls.

"Go on," he told his mare, and she did.

The guards inside looked up at him with delight.

"Sir Remus! We are glad to see you back safe and unharmed!"

"As am I," he said. He then slowed his mare once more and got down, his legs stiff from the long ride. "Kindly take her to the stables and have her fed for me."

"Of course, Sir."

One of the guards took her by the bridle and led her towards the stables. Remus looked back at the one who remained.

"I presume the feast has already begun?"

"Yes, Sir. His Grace and the others were uncertain of when you were to return, but if they had, I'm certain they would have started later."

"Don't fret," said Remus. "I don't mind. I'm just glad to be back."

"As am I, Sir."

The guard bid him a good night, and returned to his duty at the watchtower. Remus started towards Bryfield's main entrance, increasingly becoming anxious to see all those who he had missed, namely a fellow knight. He pushed open the heavy doors, the music and chatter suddenly much louder. He made his way towards the main hall and entered there. It was a cheery feast, as expected, with the king, his queen, and some lords and ladies at the high table. Remus walked past the seemingly endless rows of tables and benches where some of the higher common folk sat, eating the plentiful food that was laid out. Some greeted him as he went by, and to that he waved and thanked them.

Remus finally made it to the front of the hall, the tables laid out nearest to the high table. Fellow knights raised their mugs and called out when they saw him.

"Thank you everyone! I'm very pleased to be back," said he with a small smile. "I'm assuming this feast is for the victory of the Battle of Belgrove?"

"Yes, at which you so valiantly fought at!" said Sir James Potter delightedly. "Why did you stay back, anyhow?"

Remus walked towards him so they wouldn't have to shout over the singers.

"I've been wanting to talk to a scholar in Belgrove and I finally got a chance to; I wasn't about to give it up."

"Oh, of course; such a peculiar knight you are!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, Sir James," said Remus with a smile. He looked around anxiously, hoping to see a head of shaggy dark hair seated nearby. He saw it, and turned back to James. "Excuse me, I have business to attend to."

"Business, I'm sure," James grinned. His gaze slipped behind Remus and he got a blazing look of motivation on his face. "On second thought, it seems I do as well."

James stood and walked past Remus, clapping him on the shoulder before he went off to (unsuccessfully, Remus was sure) woo Lady Evans. He then started toward the knight he had finally seen for a moment previously. He made his way through the small crowds of people and benches until he managed to get right behind the dark-haired knight, who was drinking heartily from a mug of wine and boasting loudly of his feats at their most recent battle.

"If you keep that up, Sir, you're going to get yourself killed someday, and it surely wouldn't be a very honourable way to go."

The knight choked a bit as he was gulping down more wine, and once his coughing has ceased, he put his mug down and turned. His grey eyes widened with surprise and a large smile crossed his face.

"Sir Moony!" up he sprang to envelope Remus in a large hug.

Remus hugged him back tightly, and smiled at him when they released each other. Sir Sirius Black was looking at him fondly, and Remus saw that he looked well. He had, in fact, sustained a minor injury during the battle; Remus saw that Sirius had his upper arm bandaged, but other than that, he was unharmed, and for that he was grateful.

"I really do wish you'd stop calling me that; it's not proper," Remus said.

"What, Sir Moony?" asked Sirius. When Remus nodded, he scoffed. "I think it's a fine nickname."

Sirius had given it to him during a battle a few years back, when his sword reflected the moonlight rather beautifully. It made it look like it was shining silver before he brought it down upon his enemy.

"It'd suit my sword more, and you'd recognize that if you were reasonable."

"I'm always reasonable. Anyway, your way back was safe? You didn't run into any trouble, did you?"

Remus had to smile. "I'm completely intact. I'm not that frail, you know."

"You are, my dear Moony, and don't try to say otherwise."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Says the man who got injured."

"It was a cheap hit!" exclaimed Sirius. "It doesn't count; I was facing the other way fighting the bloke's friend."

"Whatever you say, Sir."

"Drop the formalities," Sirius whined, "Or at least call me Sir Padfoot."

That name had been made because Sirius used to be the keeper of the hounds before he was knighted.

"You sound ridiculous."

"Never," said Sirius. His joyous tone faded when he said softly, "I've missed you."

"I haven't been gone that long," argued Remus, but he shivered when Sirius stepped closer, his breath warm against Remus' neck.

"You've been gone long enough. And do you know long it's been since you've been inside me? _Much_ longer."

Remus failed in stifling a moan just at the thought of it, and gripped Sirius' wrist tight.

"Then let us get some privacy so I _can_ be inside you again," he murmured, and stepped back, letting go of Sirius's wrist.

Sirius raised it, rubbing it absently.

"Do you want some food fir-"

"_No_," said Remus forcefully. "I cannot wait much longer; you're right, it has been ages."

Sirius smirked and Remus really did love that stupid smirk.

"Come along, Sir Moony. My chambers await us."

Remus couldn't even argue about the nickname; he just followed Sirius out of the hall, wanting him so badly. It was actually unbearable, now that Remus thought about it, and he couldn't think about anything else. Sooner or later, the two came face to face with a wooden door Remus knew all too well.

"After you, Sir."

Remus pushed it open and walked in eagerly. He pulled off his belt, and with it went his sword and dagger. His hands were already at the tops of his breeches, undoing them as quick as he could while Sirius closed and bolted the door. He turned and saw Remus with his laces undone.

"Hasty, aren't you?" Sirius said, biting his lip. He walked closer and pulled them off completely. "Pity you have all this armour on."

"Take it off," he hissed. He figured he looked rather ridiculous when he was fully clothed above the waist and had nothing down below save his boots and lowered breeches.

Sirius got to work while Remus toed off his heavy boots, so the breeches slid down fully. Once the metal was off, Remus pulled off his thick long-sleeved sweater and his gloves. He took off the rest as Sirius got started on his own. Thankfully, Sirius was in more casual attire, and it didn't take as long.

Remus admired his lover, his body, his face, everything. His chest was so fit and his arms were the perfect amount of muscular from swinging steel so often. In fact, Remus thought that Sirius' whole body was well-shaped, but when Sirius turned to walk towards the bed, he remembered that his arse was his absolute favourite.

"Well, are you just going to gawk or can we get started?" Sirius asked as he sat waiting, bringing Remus back to the present. "Though I don't blame you."

"Kindly shut up," Remus muttered, and he nearly ran to the bed in his haste.

When he got on top of it, he pushed Sirius down and kissed him hungrily. Sirius responded back immediately, and just as desperately. Remus moaned into his mouth as Sirius' tongue slipped inside his own.

"You taste just as I remember," murmured Sirius, withdrawing for a moment.

Remus simply hummed and kissed him again, his hands now gripping Sirius' upper arms. He took care not to grip too tightly on his right, where the bandage wrapped the wound, but feeling Sirius' skin underneath his own again was so good. Sirius bit and pulled Remus' lip gently but firmly, and released. They were both breathing heavier than normal, and Remus got off Sirius.

"The lube?"

"Where I left it."

Remus reached down and got it from the lower drawer in Sirius' bedside table. He opened it and began rubbing it over his fingers.

"It _has_ been too long, hasn't it?" Remus said conversationally.

"Yes," Sirius grinned. He was lying down, watching Remus at work. "Damn tents at camp have no privacy. Otherwise you wouldn't be so deprived."

Any other time Remus would have scoffed at that, but he couldn't. Not when he actually did feel it, which was a bit upsetting to realize. He really didn't mind though. Remus finished, put the cover back on, and looked Sirius in the eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh, I always am," said Sirius, and evidently enough, it seemed he was, for when Remus straddled him, Sirius' cock was just as hard as his own.

Remus bit down a smile as he lowered his hand and let a finger enter Sirius' body. Sirius' body tensed visibly, and Remus paused for a moment.

"No, go on," Sirius shook his head, voice slightly weak. "I said I was – _OH_ – ready, didn't I?"

Two slick fingers were inside him now, and Remus was pleased to see the results. He slid one more in, pumping them slowly. Sirius was trembling a bit now, his eyes closed and breaths faint. One more…Sirius gasped.

"Are you ready?" Remus whispered.

Sirius nodded stiffly, his body shaking underneath Remus'.

Remus withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock, and Sirius moaned loud and low. He thrusted in and out, biting his lip as he watched Sirius get spasms of pleasure now and then. Remus lowered himself, his chest against Sirius', and he felt Sirius shudder under him.

"Remus," he breathed. "Oh gods, faster, Remus."

He complied and heard Sirius moan loader than before. Remus captured Sirius' lips in his own and kissed him long and fucked him hard and it was all perfect. Sirius made weak noises into Remus' mouth and he was incredibly satisfied that he can make this tough knight so weak. Remus thrusted harder than before, his fingers gripping Sirius' shoulders, and Sirius' breath shook with every pump.

"Oh gods, Remus," Sirius trembled underneath him, his own fingers clutching the sheets. Remus took this as a sign for more and increased his pace just a bit. The effect was immediate. "I'm going to – I'm going – _oh gods_!"

Remus felt him come and watched him, wide grey eyes falling shut as his body jerked back down. He grinned as he pulled out of Sirius slowly and collapsed next to him. Sirius' eyes opened, breaths heavy and short.

"Gods, Remus," he sighed, using his arms to pull Remus closer to him, "That was brilliant."

"I try."

"You succeed."

Sirius kissed him long and passionately on the lips, and Remus felt him smile into it. Their lips pulled away but their bodies came closer, holding each other tightly. And Remus knew this was where he wanted to spend the rest of his days, whether they were short or long.


End file.
